


Music From the Ood Sphere

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, xenofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The Ood offer solace and friendship to the newest member of their group sing-song.





	Music From the Ood Sphere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=flash_fanworks)[flash_fanworks](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=flash_fanworks)'s "Music" challenge. Alien POV, references to prior xenophobia

The mutagen had worked its desired effect: the human called Klineman Halpen no longer existed as he had before. Justice had prevailed and he would live now as the creature which he had once despised and enslaved.

As his new kind brought him into their circle, for a moment their song wavered, uncertain at first, almost wary for what their new kinsfellow had done to their kind in past times. The new Ood flinched as well, a plaintive and even fearful note rising from his soul, adding itself to his kind's harmony a dissonant note that yet yearned for consonance, for a place in their circle, but fearing that it could strike no fitting chord.

But the Ood yearn for harmony, for a melody to unite their kind and cheer their cold world, to bring peace and beauty to their corner of the universe. Their new memory of the DoctorDonna, the friend who emerged where they had lost sight of friendship, when it seemed the universe would not allow it and would hush their song, had shown them melodies and chords they had all but forgotten, that others could join in if they could see how to sing. And so they sang anew, singing a song gentle and welcoming, beckoning in their knew kinsfellow and assuring him that he had a place among them, a song that could bear him up and show him love, till his fear abated and he could sing among them with confidence of his place. He only had but to listen and learn to sing...


End file.
